Chris Roble
Christian Raphael "Chris" Roble is a legacy of Mnemosyne, the Titan goddess of memory. History Chris was born on August 25 to mortal parents Angelica and Jackson Roble. From his mother, he is a descendant of Mnemosyne and had inherited the gift of unlocking one's memories by mere touch. Angelica was a literature teacher at the local high school and she used to tell her son stories about the Greek gods and goddesses. His father, Jackson, however is a devoted Catholic and refused to believe in the myths. Despite the parents' obvious differences considering their beliefs, they lived peacefully together as a family. When he was 7, Chris' parents suddenly died in a car crash, leaving him with nowhere to go except to the orphanage. He lived there until he turned 15, when a strange man visited him and explained to him his godly heritage. He was immediately transferred to Camp Half-blood, where he stayed in his ancestor's cabin and lived there ever since. Physical Appearances He is average in height and quite lithe with a complexion that is slightly tan. He has messy, brown hair that is a bit too long, big, pale-blue eyes that change color in the light and a playful, dimpled smile. He is rather boyish in looks but can be termed as quite good-looking. Personality He is an optimistic, carefree boy ever since he was young. Nothing ever seems to bother him. He loves to have fun and just fool around and fits in really well with Hermes' children. Despite his mischievous streak, he is remarkably good-mannered; polite to his elders, hardworking, generous, respectful and obedient. He sees things for what they really are. He is a great comforter and confider when needed because he just seems to understand you. When angry or frustrated, he becomes unusually quiet and writes random words on the sand, or throws pebbles. Weapons and Abilities *Chris can project, unlock or witness one's memories in his mind by simply touching him or her. *He is also an excellent archer and frequently keeps a bow and a quiver of arrows in his person. Item/s *He has a silver chain bracelet with a cross charm, a gift from his father when he was 5. He always keeps it on his right wrist and never takes it off, since it reminds him fondly of his father. *He has an old picture book of Greek Myths, one of his mother's possessions. It is his favorite book and the only thing he took from their house before going to the orphanage. He kept it hidden beneath his camp chest in his cabin and reads it occasionally. Relationships Family Angelica and Jackson Roble He loves his parents unconditionally and was devastated for months when they died. He likes to go over his memories of them when he is alone and thinks about them all the time. Eternity dei Giovani He treats Eternity like an elder sister and even gave her a nickname 'Trina'. They hang out and play pranks on people together and he helps Eternity with her headaches. He also comforts her and confides to her in times of need and vice versa. Etymology His name was picked out by his father. Christian means 'follower of Christ' and Raphael 'God has healed'. The last name Roble meant 'oak' in Spanish. Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Males Category:Descendants of Mnemosyne